Bed of Roses
by Adela H
Summary: Prince Gavin, son of Ella and Char, has nightmares about a maiden imprisoned. He must search her out and rescue her, before it's too late.
1. Prologue

(A/N: This is my first Ella Enchatned fanfic, though it won't have a lot of Ella in it. "awe" the audiences says, but I promise I'll make it up to you! Remember, this is a work in progress and will therefore be subjected to changes if I see fit. I don't own Ella, though I wish I did, then I would stop those mad, crazy people from making a movie out of my book and then turning it into a monster that will fangoriously devour the entire village of Bast!!! Umm.ok, enough of that, one with the story!  
  
This is just the, um, prologue? Yes, the prologue. Unless it's the epilogue.)  
  
The roses cover me, their deep rich red hues blocking my view of the room around me. I'm alone and unable to move and very, very vulnerable. The scent of the roses fill my nostrils and engulf my body. Will I never escape from this prison?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gavin was awakened by a scream in the night-his scream in the night to be more accurate. His forehead was moist from perspiration and the cold night air seeped through the curtained window and into his room, surrounding him, and the smell of roses was faintly fading away. His body was chilled, but his heart was racing as if he had been running for miles. The sound of the door opening startled him.  
  
"Gavin, is everything alright?" Eleanor, Queen of Kyrria, came rushing into her son's room.  
  
Gavin quickly wiped away at the sweat on his forehead and tried to calm his beating heart, "Yes Mother, just a bad dream."  
  
Ella looked at her son with all the concern a Mother was wont to. He would be eighteen soon, and titled Prince Regent. He felt the responsibility weighing on his shoulders, this she knew, and was worried he no longer felt the need to confide in her. If only Charmont was here to speak with their son, but he was currently roaming the boarders, taking inventory of Kyrria.  
  
"Gavin, you know you can speak to me about anything?" Ella said, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Mother, thank you." He replied, but Ella could still see the look of obstinate self independence in his eyes.  
  
Ella clasped her son to her bosom, wondering where all the years had gone. She backed away from his bed and watched as he laid himself down, pulling the covers up around himself. She closed the door and sighed.  
  
"The same way I was when I was younger," She said, then walked down the hall towards her own room. 


	2. Chapter One

(A/N: Wow, thanks for the review! And now here's the second installment!)  
  
Bed of Roses  
  
Chapter One  
  
Preparations were underway for Gavin's Eighteenth Birthday Celebration. The whole country would celebrate with the Royal Family, and the entire town of Frell was invited to a night of music, dance and food. While the Lords and Ladies ate and danced in the inner courtyard, the rest of the Kyrrians would celebrate just outside the castle and fireworks would be let loose as the clock struck midnight. The party wouldn't be until next week, but the cooks were already preparing stews and invitations were being sent out.  
  
King Charmont, ruler of Kyrria, would be coming home tomorrow and would be greatly welcomed by his family. Ella had missed Char so much, had desperately wanted to go out with him on his journey, but her infant daughter was not yet ready for travel. Princess Eleanor, named for her mother's line, was the first daughter and youngest out of her four older brothers.  
  
Ella sat at the table, a richly brocaded blanket covering her so she could feed her baby, and watched as her sons trooped in. Eric was five years old with curly black hair and a very jovial, angelic face. Jerrold was next and at eleven years old looked like the exact image of his namesake, Char's Father. Jerrold and Mark, who was thirteen and looked like a mix of Ella and Char, were very mischievous and on a number of occasions were found just around the corner when a poor girl screamed because of a dead mouse or bird. And Gavin, her oldest and first, with a serious set face, came in last and sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Good morning Mother," Gavin said before eating.  
  
Ella smiled at Gavin and watched as he merely picked at his food, as if his mind were on more important things other than nourishment.  
  
"Do you have any plans today, Gavin?" She asked.  
  
"I was planning on going to the aviary and check on the phoenix. It won't heal properly and the Keeper is afraid it will never can be released back into the wild." Gavin paused, "How about you, Mother?"  
  
"I was just going to check on the preparations for your big day, that's all. And make sure Jerrold and Mark don't skip their lessons again." Ella said the last sentence in a somewhat serious tone, though her eyes shone bright with forgiveness.  
  
"Mother, they're so boring." Jerrold moaned, holding out the last word.  
  
"We just went to check on a fox and her pups, is all." Mark said as an excuse. "They're like rolly polly balls of red fur!"  
  
"Well, you'll have time enough to run around, but you also must pay attention to your lessons. I'm counting on you, Eric, to keep an eye on those two." Ella winked at her youngest boy.  
  
"Oh, Mawther, I'll do my bary best." Eric looked solemn and straightened up in his chair at the prospect at such a responsible job, it took all of Ella's strength not to laugh.  
  
As soon as breakfast was finished, the youngest boys were marched off to their lessons and Ella handed Eleanor to the Nanny and went to the kitchens. Gavin walked away from the castle and to the Menagerie and was greeted by Simon and his son, Timothy.  
  
"Is she still melancholy?" Gavin asked immediately as they headed towards the phoenix's cage.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." Simon said, fumbling with his keys. He opened the gate and Gavin walked in.  
  
The phoenix was in the corner, her bright red and orange plumage sleek against her body, except for at her wing joint. Someone had found her in the woods, broken winged and on the verge of dying. Gavin didn't know if the beautiful bird would live out it's life to burst into flame and then revive a baby chick. He had only ever heard of a phoenix dying, and that was a second hand tale. He hoped this one would be healed.  
  
"Have you tried to set the wing?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir, we have." Timothy spoke up, "But every time we get near it makes that blood curdling scream and we can't concentrate. I don't think it wants to be healed."  
  
Gavin walked closer to the bird, admiring the shimmer of its feathers and its slender neck and golden beak. It was sad to think that phoenixes, once thought immortal birds, also die. He had been only nine when his Grandfather died, and he didn't quite understand what it meant, not being able to have him around any more. Queen Daria moved into a chateau in the country to live out the rest of her days in peace and quiet.  
  
Staring at the bird was a form of release for Gavin. He could loose himself in its beauty and be able to think about the complications of his life without having to suffer the anxiety he often felt. He too would soon leave behind a former life and arise out of the ashes into the next stage. He would no longer be Prince, the eldest of the Kings sons, but would be Prince Regent, and with the title would come a whole sleuth of responsibilities. First of all, he knew, would be to spend a year in Ayortha.  
  
Ayortha, the country by the sea, a mix of hot sands and tropical forests. He had heard the country described as very exotic, the air thick with the smell of spices, and their tropical forests constantly being drenched by rains. He knew it was his duty to go, but he dreaded it, loathed it.  
  
As Gavin's thoughts reached this extent, the phoenix slowly turned its head and looked strait into his eyes. He cooed softly to him and Gavin drew nearer. He held his hand out to the bird and gently stroke its head. The bird willingly let the Prince touch him, and without knowing, Simon and Timothy both came towards the bird and bound it's broken wing.  
  
"That was some charming!" Timothy said as they locked the cage back up.  
  
"How did you do it, Your Highness?" Simon asked in awe.  
  
"I don't know," He replied honestly, "It was almost as if it willed me to stroke it."  
  
"Take after your Mother, you do." Simon smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"King Charmont is home!" The yell filled the castle as the servants sprang into action to make their Kings return as comfortable as possible.  
  
Mark and Jerrold both ran away from the nursery, leaving a sputtering tutor behind and followed by the tiny Eric. Ella was already outside, holding Eleanor in her arms, and watching as the carriage pulled up to the front entry way. Ella walked quickly down the steps and towards the carriage and nearly cried as she saw Char climb out of the carriage.  
  
"Ella!" He exclaimed, taking his wife in his arms, and stroking his daughter's cheek. "Why are you crying?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, I don't know!" She laughed. "Do tears always have to follow a tragedy?"  
  
"No, I suppose not," Just then the three youngest boys came running down the steps and bombarded their Father with hugs and questions.  
  
"Did you see any ogres?."  
  
"Did you fight a dragon?."  
  
"Papa, did you bwing me anything?."  
  
"Were you all good boys while I was gone?" Char placed his hands on his hips and looked down at his sons.  
  
Mark and Jerrold exchanged glances, "Yessss." They said, crossing their fingers behind their backs.  
  
"I was a good boy!" Eric said.  
  
"Alright, there are presents in the carriage-" Char was no longer heard, for the three boys sprang towards the carriage, and each produced a parcel of some sort. "Where is Gavin?" He asked, turning to Ella.  
  
"Last I heard he was down at the Menagerie," Ella shifted Eleanor in her arms. "You're back early. Did something happen?"  
  
As they walked back towards the castle Char explained that he had met with good weather and fair road conditions, and decided to not stop for the evening, but made camp as late as they could, and continued as soon as the sun rose. He excused himself from Ella's side, and went in search of his son.  
  
Char reached the Menagerie, but it seems he had just missed Gavin. Simon said that he went towards the old Estate and twenty minutes later Char found him sending under a candle tree.  
  
"Father?" Gavin stood up at seeing Char come towards him.  
  
Char looked at his son and noted the changes that had come over him. He no longer had a child's air about him, but seemed to stand taller, and looked more dignified. He looked so much like his Mother, inheriting her dark tresses and facial features. His son was no longer a child, but an adult.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Char walked towards the old castle with his son by his side.  
  
Gavin had heard the story of the castle and how Grandfather Jerrold grew up there, but when he was a boy the Royal Palace had relocated to the one they were in now. They entered the doorway and stood in the foyer.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about the time that your Mother and I slid down this stair rail and were caught by her Father?" Char laughed at the memory.  
  
"I think I remember you mentioning it," Gavin replied with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Her Father looked furious at me and I was afraid I might have gotten her in a world of trouble. It was then that I knew I couldn't live without her."  
  
Char stopped seeing Gavin look a little uncomfortable talking about his Parents love lives.  
  
"Earlier that day we had tried to find a rumored secret passage. Instead we found the glass slippers that are now in the display case in the Great Hall." Char paused, "I'm telling you this because I want you to see that I was once young and had to face what you are now about to face. I talked with Semiedi, the King of Ayortha, and I've arranged for you to leave the night after your Eighteenth birthday to stay in his country. He is most welcome of you, and hopes one day his own son will come to us. He's had half a dozen girls, and is thankful that he now has a son which he tells me just started to walk."  
  
Gavin took all this in, trying to tell himself that it would be a good thing to leave all he knew behind and experience this new way of life. But truth be told, he was scared.  
  
"He has a couple daughters around your age," Char continued. "And I would not at all be angry if you returned with a young wife."  
  
Gavin blushed and found it was hard to breath all of a sudden. "Father!"  
  
"Of course any girl would welcome, as long as you are happy." Char amended.  
  
"Father, that's not what I mean!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Gavin tried to collect his thoughts before saying, "Father, I-I have not even-That is there are pretty girls here, but-"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Gavin thought about telling his Father about his recent dreams. Would he be considered insane if he said he was obsessed with a dream girl? One in which he had not actually seen, but heard her thoughts, felt her feelings, knew her pain?  
  
"I would be happy Father to oblige your wishes, but I can make no promises."  
  
Gavin walked off, back outside, leaving his Father looking after him. 


	3. Chapter Two

(A/N: Cool, I'm glad to know that people out there, other than me, love Strongbad! He also put up a new Teen Girl Squad, haha!! Anywayz, I love Ella Enchanted and just had to write my own story! I hope you guy s like this chapter, it's longer than the others. Oh, and if you like Harry Potter, I have a lot of Draco/Ginny fics I've written that I've heard are pretty good! TaTa!)  
  
Bed of Roses  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next week was a very hectic one indeed. The Palace was practically torn apart with people trying to get ready for the big day. Chamber maids were being called down to help prepare the Great Hall, which was difficult for them because they had to ready rooms for their traveling guests. The kitchens were filled with new and strange aromas and the food kept piling up in the larder. About a dozen boys from Frell had been hired to help catch rodents so that they wouldn't spoil the evening that would follow, and each one would receive a gold KJ at the end of the week!  
  
The Royal Family itself was turned upside down. Ella tried to oversee every aspect of the preparations, but with three little boys trailing her around, it was difficult to get from one side of the castle to the other without much effort. Char had been answering letters of state that had piled up while he was away and couldn't be bothered to take the children away so they had joined the rat patrol. Gavin couldn't be seen in the palace this whole time, for he spent his time down by the Menagerie, tending to the poor phoenix.  
  
Gavin was standing with Timothy, who was two years his elder.  
  
"It really is a magnificent bird." Gavin said as he stood outside of the cage, watching the bird preen itself.  
  
"It's a male," Timothy offered, "See its golden beak and its plumage shimmers? A females beak is brown and her feathers aren't nearly as dazzling."  
  
"Funny," Gavin commented as he looked at Timothy. "In the animal kingdom it's the males that put on the show and the females that choose whom to mate with. Whereas humans-"  
  
"Yeah, we have the pressure to pick the right one." Timothy paused. "Is there a girl who has caught our young Prince's heart?"  
  
Gavin blushed, though he didn't know why. "Not anyone in Frell. May I go inside?"  
  
Timothy unlocked the door to the cage and Gavin stepped inside, leaving Timothy on the outside. Gavin slowly walked up to the bird who immediately stopped preening and stared at him, its head cocked to one side. Gavin reached out his hand and gently stroked the creature's head.  
  
"I hear the King of Ayortha is coming to your birthday." Timothy said.  
  
Gavin's heart dropped, "Yes, I am to travel back with him. Thank the stars he is not bringing any of his daughters."  
  
"That's not what I hear." Timothy laughed. "All six of his daughters are coming, so my girl tells me."  
  
"Your girl?" Gavin cocked his eyebrow up. He asked because he was genuinely curios, and to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," This time Timothy blushed. "She's a milk maid for Baron Rodrick. She's that beautiful!" Timothy stopped to picture the beautiful milk maid, then he grew serious. "Perhaps you'll find someone among the Kings daughters. Ayorthians are very beautiful, very elegant and as rushed as a leaf falling from the tree."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Oh, just hear things-"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Guests began to arrive the day before the Celebration and had been put up in the castles many spare rooms. Ladies and lords with their sons and daughters, all dressed in the latest fashions, their maids put up in the servant's wing. Ella and Char had greeted all of their guests and said tea would be taken up to each of their rooms so they may eat and rest. Many of the young girls chose to go hunting, however not for game, but for Prince Gavin. They roamed the halls, the gardens and some even ventured out into Frell, but only a few had traipsed to the Menagerie.  
  
"The Prince!" One girl exclaimed. Her golden blonde hair was piled onto her head and her eyes were sparkling pools of violets, her nose classically upturned. "Thank goodness my Mother didn't win King Charmont when she was younger or I'd never have my chance!"  
  
"Your chance?" A brunette questioned. Her dark tresses were cascading in ringlets down her back, her eyes were a rich hazel, but her nose was decidedly stubby. "What makes you think he'll choose you over me?"  
  
"Breeding, my dear, good breeding."  
  
"Pshaw, you sound like a horse!"  
  
The two girls walked down the hill from which they were standing and had a good view of the Menagerie and all the animals, and there was Prince Gavin, standing by the moat holding out an apple to a male centaur. Gavin hadn't even heard the swishing of their many layered dresses, or the flapping of their fans as they tried to cool off.  
  
"Oh, isn't he a beauty!" The blonde exclaimed, looking at Prince Gavin, then at the centaur.  
  
Gavin turned around and took notice of the two girls. He smiled politely, accepted their bows, and then resumed his interest towards the centaur.  
  
"Is that a Dansling?" The brunette asked this question.  
  
"No," Gavin turned, "it's a wild Meringe. We caught him on the border of the Great Forest. They're very rare."  
  
"I had no idea the Prince was such an animal lover."  
  
Gavin wasn't sure which one had spoken, for he had turned his head back to the centaur after commenting on its breed. "Sort of,"  
  
Both girls looked at each other, wondering why their charms weren't working. They had both a string of beaux back home, all of them pining away for them. It just didn't make sense!  
  
"And what is that one, over there?" Blonde asked, daring to stand next to the Prince.  
  
Brunette followed suit, and was situated on the other side of Gavin. He felt very uncomfortable sandwiched between these two vain girls and searched desperately for an excuse to leave.  
  
"Uh, that one is a Dansling colt. He was raised here. Simon is the best animal trainer in the Kingdom, and his son will follow in his footsteps."  
  
"I have a nightingale back home and it sings the sweetest music you ever heard," Blonde said. "You should hear it sometime."  
  
Brunette looked daggers at Blonde, "My father caught a mermaid and she resides in the garden pool. Her siren songs are very enchanting."  
  
"Oh!" Gavin exclaimed, "I think I hear Timothy now, excuse me ladies, I must go." Gavin bowed to them, then quickly left the area.  
  
But Gavin was not to be freed from these young girls. While he was wiling in the garden he had met a whole crowd of girls that followed him wherever he went and nearly giggled themselves to death as he made a path between them to get out of a dead end. Next he tried the stables, but there were girls standing around, looking as if they were interrogating the stable hands. Gavin turned on his heel and took the kitchen entrance into the castle and the back stairs up to his room, where he sat and wiled the day away.  
  
Dinner that evening wasn't particularly fancy, but satisfied even the highest ranked lord. The Royal family sat at a long rectangular table on a dais on one side of the room, looking over at the many other tables where sat their guests. Gavin tried to keep his eyes on his food, though he knew half the guests were staring at him.  
  
"Why are they all staring at you?" Jerrold asked.  
  
Michael whispered something into his ear, then Jerrold backed away with a look of pure disgust on his face.  
  
"Eew! Girls are gross!" Michael and Jerrold began to laugh.  
  
"I want to know." Eric pouted.  
  
"They want to kiss him." Jerrold whispered rather loudly.  
  
Gavin glared at his younger brothers, "Don't whisper, it's not dignified."  
  
As soon as the meals were finished, the tables and chairs were cleared away and the guests retired to their rooms, as so did the Royal Family.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You look so handsome." Ella said to her son.  
  
The two of them were in Gavin's room and he had just finished his toiletry and was staring at himself in the mirror. Ella had stepped in to see how he was doing, and nearly messed his clothes up by taking him in a huge hug.  
  
"I probably won't be able to see you alone again, Gavin, so I want to give you my present now." Ella sat down on the bed and Gavin followed. He hadn't even noticed the box in his mother's hand. "Mandy gave this to me when I was young, and now I'm giving it to you." Ella began to open the box as she continued to speak. "Mandy gave this to me when I was young and it helped me out during the hardest part of my life."  
  
Gavin had heard his Mother's tragic story of her stepfamily's cruelty to her. He rarely saw Mum Olga and Hattie. Olive had no intention to ever come to the palace, she was quite content where she was, in her large house being adored by her husband. He felt so proud every time he heard the story retold to him, knowing that his Mother was so brave and that her blood ran through his veins. As he watched, he saw his Mother pull out a large book.  
  
"They're fairy tales, but not the way you've been told by your nanny." Ella handed the book to him.  
  
Gavin looked confused, but didn't want to hurt his Mother's feelings by not accepting the gift.  
  
"Oh, Gavin, life is hard and cruel and unforgiving, I know. But you must go on. Trials that we face today will make us stronger tomorrow. We must learn to forgive and to not let the obstacles stop us from living. We've not failed until we give up trying, remember that." Ella stopped to wipe away a few tears. "I know you're not telling me something, Gavin, a mother always knows. But please, whenever you feel like giving up, open up the book and loose yourself in a fairy tale."  
  
Ella kissed her son on the cheek, then left him with his thoughts. Gavin had opened the book and stared at the title to the first story, "The Elves and the Shoe Maker." Gavin read the first few lines before he heard a servant knock on his door and tell him the party was beginning. Gavin laid the book on the bed, then walked out of the room.  
  
The music was already playing and a few people and taken the advantage of the open floor to dance and twirl about. As Gavin entered the music and those who were dancing stopped and everyone cheered for their future King. The music once again started up and more people began to dance.  
  
Gavin hated to dance, truth be told, but he had learned and was quite excellent at the footwork. He was obliged to dance with the girls, but made it a point to not ask the same girls twice, for fear she would think it some sort of a sign. Gavin was looking for a sign himself. Maybe within this Hall the girl he would marry was standing idly by, waiting her turn. Looking into the eyes of all his dance partners proved that none of them were right.  
  
"Hello Prince Gavin," His current dance partner said in deep tones with an accent.  
  
Gavin looked at the girl closely to see if he knew her. She must be one of Semiedi's daughters, Gavin thought. She had dark skin and hair and he placed her accent as Aythorian.  
  
"Princess-"  
  
"Adia." She said, blushing slightly. "I must congratulate you on your age and say how wise you must be, filled with all sorts of knowledge-" Adia trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry, why 'must' you?" Gavin asked.  
  
"It is my Father," Adia sighed. "He dragged myself and my sisters here, hoping one of us would catch your heart. Even little Idissa, who is not yet eleven, is waiting her turn. In Ayortha as soon as a girl reaches the age of ten, she is considered a woman. Otherwise Semi would be here as well."  
  
Gavin couldn't help but laugh a little, "And why has your Father chosen you first, then, to woo me?"  
  
Adia couldn't help but laugh herself, and feel a little more comfortable. "I am closer to your age, though a few months older. My Father thinks that if we marry, our countries will be forever at peace and that we can trade freely. He worries that his daughters will not find suitable matches-"  
  
"I am sorry, Adia, but I have no plans to marry any time soon."  
  
"Do not worry, Prince, nor do I."  
  
The dancing continued and soon Gavin had been introduced to all of Semiedi's daughters, each professing some reason or other not to love him. The eldest, who was twenty, had her eyes on another man. Adia was next in line at eighteen, then came the twin girls, Seri and Laisda. Seri had planned on exploring the wilderness to the west in hopes of adventure while Laisda was too busy stringing a dozen or so boys along at home to bother with a foreign Prince. Idissa was more worried about growing taller then getting a husband, and Gavin was worried about tripping over her while they danced.  
  
Towards midnight the dancing stopped and fireworks were heard going off over the castle. Many of the guests walked out onto the balcony to see the sky light up with reds and blues and greens in the shapes of dragons and harts and mermaids. Trumpets sounding in the Hall called the guests back and the King stood up and gave a toast, praising his son's age and endowing him with all the privileges of adulthood.  
  
"Two gifts I have for you!" The King announced. "The first is the crown I wore when I was your age." A servant carrying a velvet pillow with a small golden crown on top walked up to the King. Charmont placed the crown on his sons head, "I now announce you Prince Regent of Kyrria!" The Hall filled with cheers and clapping. "The next gift, if you please." Char called to someone near the balcony.  
  
All the heads turned as they saw a gilded cage being rolled into view. Simon and Timothy were pushing the phoenix and Gavin's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw.  
  
"My son is a magician when it comes to animals. He charmed this phoenix who had a broken wing, and now it is healed. We will now set it free into the wild!" Char raised his hand into the air and the gates flew open and the phoenix flapped its beautiful scarlet and gold wings and took off into the night sky, calling back to the Prince in its beautiful musical voice.  
  
The dancing was struck up again, but all Gavin could think about was not being able to say goodbye. 


	4. Chapter Three

(A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chappy out. I was just so not inspired, but I got inspiration!!!)  
  
Bed of Roses  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Prince Gavin had his own carriage in which to ride in on the journey to Ayortha. Semiedi and his daughters were in two separate carriages ahead of Gavin's, and both were surrounded by knights of both countries. As the small caravan passed by small villages, the residents would come out to greet their future king with waves and cheers. Gavin, having been brought up properly, returned their smiles and waves, but he would quickly withdraw into the recesses of the carriage when he could, and wish he were anywhere but on his way to Ayortha.  
  
The book his Mother had given him lay beside him. As his trunks were being packed, he had forgotten to tell his servants to place the book with his clothes and before leaving he had noticed the book at the foot of his bed. He picked it up and took it with him to the carriage and at the steps his family waved goodbye. Char had made mention of visiting in a month or two, but nothing was made final.  
  
The ride was a pleasant one, void of any highway men or ogres. As the sun began to set, the carriages stopped at an Inn that was on the two countries borders. The woman who owned the Inn professed to know the Queen, Elleanor, and exclaimed to Gavin that she had not seen him since he was "that small", holding her hand a few feet from the ground. Gavin smiled politely and was showed his room. He freshened up, then went down to dinner.  
  
"It's good to be eating my countries food again." Semiedi said as a plate full of food was placed in front of him. "No matter where I go, no one can make this chicken smell of sweet herbs as well as an Ayorthian."  
  
The meal was different from what Gavin was used to. Things were more spicy, and the taste was all together different than what he was used to. He tried not to think of the many meals that would consist of this strange food, but his thoughts often wondered towards the cons of this trip. The only pleasure he received, though, were from the Kings daughters. They were all quite taken with Gavin and were happy to see their preconceived notions of a pompous spoilt Prince were dashed to pieces.  
  
"When we arrive we will have a great Sing, and in your honor!" Adia smiled.  
  
"Is that where people get up and sing all night, and then they sing to let in the dawn?" Gavin had heard his Father talking about those.  
  
"Yes, and they're absolutely wonderful! We have many good voices this year, Prince Gavin, and they will be pleased to entertain you."  
  
"I shall not rest a bit tonight for thinking of it."  
  
And that night Gavin did find it restless to sleep, but not because of the Sings to come. As he lay in his bed, tossing and turning, a vision was appearing in his mind. He was encompassed within a gray mist that he could not see through. A familiar smell entered his nostrils, though he could not quite place what it was. A soft breeze picked up and tickled the hair at the back of his neck and slowly, ever so slowly, parted the mist.  
  
He was in a sort of room, a ladies chamber. The walls were covered in silk curtains that looked worn out from so many years. The carpets beneath his feet were also dull from the age of time, and everything in the room suggested that it had been unoccupied for years. He turned around and saw a four-post bed, or what looked like a four-post bed which had been covered in tangles and tendrils of vines and shooting from the vines were roses!  
  
The smell he had smelt, were roses, only it was a strange rose he had never seen before, and the smell was mixed with that of years gone by. He wondered what place this was as he neared the bed, and he was shocked to see someone beneath the red and green.  
  
"Help me." Came a feeble plea.  
  
Gavin looked closely at the form, almost sure of it being some corpse, for its mouth did not move and its skin was as pale as a cloud. Gavin tried to move away the vines, but they were tough and fiercely covered in thorns.  
  
"Please, help me."  
  
Gavin tore at the vines, ripping them to shreds, feeling the thorns push into his skin, the blood oozing out of his wounds. He did not care, he needed to get to whoever laid beneath these bonds. Just when it seemed an endless task, a beautiful face peered up at him.  
  
Gavin awoke from the dream with a start. For a moment he had no idea why he was sitting up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat, and in a strange room. Then the events of the day before came rushing back. The dream, however, left only a shadow on Gavin's mind. All he could remember was the smell of roses and a woman's cry for help.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I am safe and well in the Kings Palace in Ayortha. We entered the country yesterday afternoon and traveled through a desert place with mountains made of huge rocks. Everything was dry and empty. Around late evening, just before the sunset, we came in to the outlying houses of the Royal City and suddenly there were more colors than just shades of brown. Bright reds, blues, yellows, greens and oranges fluttered in the breezes from the people's washes and they were all wearing the colors and looking just as if it were a holiday. But the courtiers are another story.  
  
The Palace is quite grand. It's very open and spacious with tall, rounded roofs and large marble columns. There is a sort of network of streams running through the palace that somehow helps keep the Palace cooled. I asked about its mechanics, but no one knew how it worked, just that it did. The lords and ladies of this country are far different than the commoners. They speak only if they have something important to say, and sometimes not even then.  
  
My first Sing, mother, was an experience I had never had before. I never truly believed it when people professed that Ayorthians have the most exquisite voices, but it is true. They were mostly men (it seems the royal ladies do not care to sing publicly) and their voices were balm to my traveling wounds. I had a pleasant sleep last night and the first thing I did when I woke up was ask for paper and quill, and here I am.  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, mother, and also father and my brothers and baby sister. Give my love to them all.  
  
Love, Gavin  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I am glad to hear that everything is fine at home. I have grown quite accustomed to the goings on here. I no longer expect to have cheery conversations with any of the courtiers. It seems the royal family itself is quite changed since we first met at home. The daughters are all shut away in some private wing of the palace where they are attended to by ladies in waiting and that is all the information I am given as to their entertainment during the day. In the evening they are aloud to show themselves for dinner and most nights there will be dancing or acting. And after that the girls are then shut away until the next evening. It is sad to think that they live their lives-or rather don't live their lives-like prisoners.  
  
I was astonished one day in being refused to travel outside of the Palace walls without an escort. The Kings adviser said the city was full of bandits and horrors and that only a Palace Page would be able to help me through the streets of the Royal City and to avoid the more undesirable corners. As you can imagine, I was disinclined to venture out.  
  
The Palace itself seems massive! I am sorry to say that our own humble home cannot begin to compare with the extravagancies and luxuries. There are many courtyards with ponds and trees and every so often there is a cool breeze. I often spend my time in one of these courtyards and wile away the afternoon. Their marble corridors are extremely large and makes one wonder how it was built.  
  
As I have mentioned before, the courtiers dress in quite a different style than the commoners. Their clothing may be a richer texture, but the colors are browns and blacks and the ladies that are married and are aloud to show themselves wear thin veils so you can only make out the outlines of a mouth and pair of eyes. They all seem quite content with this set up, but if I were a woman I would surely rebel.  
  
Give my regards to Father and my siblings. Pray, mother, will you go to the aviary and see if Simon has any exotic birds? I would love to know what new feathered creatures he is taking care of.  
  
Until next time, I remain your son,  
  
Gavin  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Please, do not upbraid me much, for I am about to do something most mischievous.  
  
One evening, just before dinner, I was laying on a lounge chair in the antechamber of my room when I heard a sort of scratching noise outside the window. Curious, I went to investigate, and lo and behold, it was Adia, climbing the wall outside my room! Seeing as there was nothing for me to do but help her up, I soon got her through the window and had her seated on a chair while I poured a glass of water. I demanded to know what she was about, and felt astonished to realize it had been a full two months since I had last talked with her in Kyrria.  
  
"I have come to free you, your majesty." She said with a most familiar smile.  
  
"Free me?" I was confused, for here I was thinking she the prisoner, and me the free man.  
  
She then revealed to me the secrets of her and her sisters. It seems that their wing of the Palace is right on the edge of the Palace walls. There are many guards at the doors, but none by the windows. Each sister has a dozen or so ladies in waiting to keep them company, send them on errands and the such. Whenever one of the daughters is feeling wrestles and needing time away from the palace, they dress one of their servants in rich clothing, putting on common garb themselves then lower themselves out the window and land in an unguarded alleyway by the side of the Palace.  
  
Thus disguised, they are now free to explore the city and enjoy its many thrills. Though they do not do this often-they have not done it since returning to the Palace-each have a thorough understanding of the city well enough to navigate themselves wherever they please. I was shocked at the nature of these seemingly complacent girls, but feel that I would have done the same.  
  
A plan was then unfolded to me. Adia had heard that I had wanted to see the city, but refused to go escorted by the Page. She then told me that she could get me out and among the streets whenever I chose, and that her and one of her sisters were planning on going tomorrow evening and that I would be most welcome. By the time this letter reaches you, Mother, I will have been outside the Palace and if it is followed by a letter from me you must know I made it back safe. If, however, it is followed by letter from the King, I might need some Kyrrian interference.  
  
As always, give my love,  
  
Gavin 


	5. Chapter Four

(A/N: Ooooh, man, I bet you guys thought I gave up on this story, huh. Hmm.I bet half of you didn't even know I had this story up, huh? Well, I was newly inspired and I hope to be able to keep getting inspired. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.)  
  
Bed of Roses  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Making sure the door was void of any guards, Gavin headed towards the window and waited. He casually looked out towards the rooftops of the many buildings in the city. The sun was very high in the sky causing the beige buildings to shimmer against the pale blue sky. On the grounds below he heard a rustling noise. He looked down and saw a lone figure hunched behind a couple of bushes. Looking out over the lawn he saw two Palace Guards walking by. They walked right by the bush without ever looking up at the window, then turned the corner and were out of site.  
  
"Now!" Came a sharp whisper from below.  
  
Gavin quickly crawled out of the window and caught his balance on the ledge. There was a trellis stretching from his window to the ground covered in vines and blue and purple flowers. Slowly and carefully Gavin climbed down, catching his clothes once or twice but overall without much damage. He landed on his feet next to the hooded figure and examined his hands, which were scraped.  
  
"A small price to pay, my Prince." Adia's honey voice laughed. "Come!"  
  
Adia took his hand in hers and lead him across the grounds to another part of the building. Instead of climbing the sheer wall Adia had him put on a blue silk robe and cover his face with a veil. Making sure that no one would even consider him a man, she then slowly walked beside him towards a shadowed opening.  
  
"These stairs lead to the women's chambers." Adia explained as they scaled a narrow passage. "We will come out just outside the door and will be questioned by the guards. Do not say anything, for you are me."  
  
Gavin's eye shot open but before he could protest they had come out of the darkness and entered the light of a long hallway.  
  
"State your name." A large guard with bulging muscles and a very large saber at his waist demanded in Ayorthan.  
  
"Good sir of much strength," Adia replied with a slightly altered voice, "I am but a lowly peasant bringing my lady, Prince Adia, to her chambers." She ended with a bow.  
  
Gavin was prepared to bow as well but Adia had pinched him in the side. Instead the guard bowed towards him and then moved so the doorway was free for them to enter. Adia ushered Gavin into the room and in a rush she had him in one of four adjoining rooms, this one having been empty.  
  
"You dressed me as a woman?" Gavin asked ripping the robe from his body.  
  
"How else would you suggest entering here?" Adia asked, not caring much that she had done that to Gavin. She took the robe he was wearing and the one that she was wearing and threw them towards the wall where they landed in a heap on the floor. "Men are not allowed in here, except Father, and our windows are the only ones that look directly over the city."  
  
"Why aren't men allowed in here?"  
  
Adia blushed, "It is said if a woman of high rank is alone with a man, there is no witnesses that her virtue has been kept. The rules are slackened while in other countries, but here in Ayortha, my sisters and I are always here."  
  
Gavin looked around the room and noted the white marble floor and pillars that reached up to the intricately painted ceiling. Curtains of pale soft fabric hung from rings on the ceiling towards the floor, partially covering small areas filled with plush pillows. It looked very comfortable, Gavin thought, but even the most elegant cage is still a prison.  
  
"That is sad." Was all Gavin could answer.  
  
"My sisters and I are used to it. It is mostly Ranya, Laisda and I that venture into the city." As Adia spoke she brought forth a bowl of fruit from a plinth and handed Gavin some grapes. "Ranya has broken our number one rule though."  
  
"Which is?" Gavin asked picking a few grapes then plopping them in his mouth.  
  
"She fell in love with a mirab, a commoner as you would say in Kyrria.  
  
"You are not allowed to fall in love with commoners?"  
  
Adia put the bowl of fruit back on its plinth then walked towards one of the pillowed areas. "No," she said as she pulled a large brown bag from beneath the multicolored, multi-tasseled pillows. "We are not allowed to fall in love at all."  
  
"What?" Gavin choked on a grape. "You don't have the right to fall in love? That's absurd!"  
  
"Prince Gavin, you may not have noticed, but the royal women do not have many rights. If Ranya is discovered she may be put to death, according to our law."  
  
"Put to death? That's preposterous, why would a Father want his daughter put to death?"  
  
"Why would a Father want a disobedient daughter?"  
  
Gavin hadn't been told the details to Ayorthan life, especially that of women's rights. In Kyrria women had many rights; they could hold property, establish businesses and some even ventured to attain titles. His teachers never once mentioned these laws when he studied Ayorthan culture. He had heard that a lot of marriages were arranged, but he didn't think that all marriages were.  
  
While Gavin pondered these thoughts Adia had handed him folded clothing, very rough to the touch, and colored brightly.  
  
"These are men's clothing. I will draw the curtains so that you may change." Adia left him alone in the room.  
  
The clothing consisted of a bright blue pair of pants that were cut off at the end of the legs and a red shirt that came to the knees. There was a cord to tie around his waist for a belt and some cloth shoes. He called out Adia's name and she entered, already dressed in women's clothes, which were very similar to his.  
  
"Cloak on until I tell you to take it off." Adia handed him a brown cloak and she also put one on. "Ranya will be coming with us. Do not worry about looking out of place, we have many foreigners in the part of town we are entering. How is your Ayorthan?"  
  
"Good, I suppose. I can understand it better than I can speak it."  
  
"Well, just let me do the talking then."  
  
Adia grabbed his hand once again then led him out of the room and into another room. This room was larger than the last and was filled with the incessant chatter of women. One girl turned to see Adia and the young boy and she nearly screamed. Adia rushed to her and brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
"You are under oath to me and my sisters and in our service. You obey us. You will obey me." Adia loosened her grip on the girl. "Tell no one of these matters." The girl nodded.  
  
The room fell silent as the ladies in waiting looked at the foreign boy dressed in common rags. Adia eyed Ranya and with no words spoken between them, they understood what was to be done next.  
  
"Please, girls, it is time to breathe fresh air. To the courtyard!" Ranya clapped her hands twice in succession and every girl left the room and went off somewhere else.  
  
"Prince Gavin," Ranya eyed him a little suspiciously. "Adia tells me you wish to see our Royal City without a Palace Escort. Let me tell you an Escort will show you the jewels of our City. They will fail to mention all the tragedy. And I will say this," Ranya's voice became almost a menacing whisper, "Tell anyone of our journey and I will deny it and denounce you as a foreign dragon come to steal the virtue of every one of Semiedi's daughters."  
  
Prince Gavin nodded his head and was struck dumb by how much these girls have changed since entering Ayortha. He remembered Ranya as very enchanting at his Birthday Celebration, but now she acted as though she were a General, about to penetrate enemy lines and ready to execute any betrayers.  
  
Gavin followed the two Princess's towards a row of windows. They both looked down and after a few moments they swung their legs over the side and then they were gone. Gavin looked down after them and saw that they had climbed onto the branches of a tree that hung over the outer wall. Gavin suddenly felt confidant. This is what he was good at. He couldn't remember how many times he had climbed the trees in the woods, looking for birds' nests. As agile as a cat, Gavin made his way from branch to branch, and then shimmied down the trunk of the tree. He was now outside the Palace Gates.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everywhere people were yelling and talking in Ayorthan and a number of other languages. Vendors with their dried goods and exotic jewelry were on every corner. Women with baskets on their heads walked by, young kinds played in the streets with dogs. It was nothing like Frell. Everything was dignified. Children played in securely padlocked lawns, not out in the street. Vendors sold their goods in the town square, not anywhere they could find a spot to set up. Everything about the Royal City was different than Frell.  
  
"You may take your cloak off, if you wish." Adia squeezed his hand.  
  
Gavin took the cloak off and held it in the crook of his arm. He was walking side by side with Adia and they both followed Ranya. They walked through many streets and down many narrow alleyways. As the went further away from the Palace the houses became less and less richly decorated. They were now in an area occupied mainly by Inns and Meeting Houses. Ranya entered the door to one of the Meeting Houses.  
  
"What does that say?" Gavin asked, pointing to a sign above the door which read "Laksha Aurore".  
  
"It means 'The Dawning Rose'" Adia said. "Perhaps tonight you will hear the song."  
  
Gavin was about to ask what that meant but Adia had already entered the building and Gavin followed. The room was brightly lit with lanterns that hung from the ceilings and tables set up against the walls had candles on them. In the center of the room was a circular stage raised two feet above the ground. No one was on the stage as of yet, but the room was full of people talking and eating. Many of the faces were Ayorthan but he noticed a few had his pale complexion. Adia was at the far end of the room and was motioning him to come to her.  
  
"That is Tarak, over there." Adia pointed to a very handsome man, very tall with curling jet-black hair. He was currently laughing with a group of men and then was patted on the back. He stood up and turned to face Ranya. His eyes opened in surprise and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug. "He is my sisters love."  
  
"Does he know she's royalty?" Gavin asked, keeping his voice low.  
  
"She will tell him tonight, after the Sing."  
  
"There's going to be a Sing?"  
  
Adia smiled, "Every night there is a Sing and if you're lucky Tarak will sing about 'The Dawning Rose.' He has the most beautiful voice."  
  
Gavin wasn't at all in suspense over the Sing, but was wondering what Tarak's reaction would be to hearing the woman he loved was unattainable and could be put to death if she chose him over her Father.  
  
A small table was set for them and they were joined by Ranya and Tarak.  
  
"Hello, how are you?" Tarak asked Gavin in Kyrrian.  
  
"Fine, thank you. You're Kyrrian is much better than my Ayorthan." Gavin smiled.  
  
"Yes, I must learn many languages if I am to keep such an establishment."  
  
"You own this building?" Gavin asked in wonder.  
  
"My Father, but I will inherit it." Tarak paused. "Ranya tells me you are traveler here to learn about Ayorthan life?"  
  
"Yes, that pretty much rounds it up." Gavin laughed.  
  
"Attention!" A booming voice was heard over the chatter. "Attention everyone. The Sing will begin with volunteers, please, anybody may come to the stage. We also enjoy foreign songs."  
  
"My Father." Tarak stated.  
  
Gavin looked back at the big chested man and then at the crowd of people who all turned their attention to the stage. One by one people stood up to sing songs, some even in duets. There were Elven songs and Kyrrian songs and one person even attempted to sing a siren, but was laughed off the stage. Then the real entertainment for the night started. A trio of girls stood up to sing a very beautiful song about the mermaid and the centaur and how they came into being. They then were encored and sang a song about a tree's many stages in life from little sapling to giant oak. Next was Tarak's Father who, with is loud voice, sang of the thunder and stars. He declined the encore and was followed by Tarak.  
  
"Our Hall is named after the Dawning Rose, one of Ayortha's most enduring legends. It came to us long ago by the lone survivor of a sea voyage who raved in his madness about an Island Kingdom far away where the people are cursed with a Sleep so strong and so deep, that for a thousand years they have been in slumber. The story grew so wide and popular that many believed it a fairy tale until the fairies denied it was theirs. So the Dawning Rose became Ayorthan legend and has been immortalized in song;  
  
Asleep are the flowers  
In sleep they do wilt  
Asleep are the buildings  
Long, long sleep  
Asleep the peasants  
In streets are peasants  
Asleep, asleep, asleep  
  
Asleep the winds  
Stopped in their tracks  
Asleep the stars  
Dim light grow dark  
Asleep the Queen  
Asleep the King  
Asleep, asleep, asleep  
  
Asleep pale face  
Sun does not shine  
Asleep red lips  
No kiss has tasted  
Asleep dear Rose  
Asleep Laksha Aurore  
Asleep, asleep asleep  
  
Awakened the Prophecy  
If one may enter  
Awakened the lips  
If kiss doth dare  
Awakened, dear Rose  
Awakened Laksha Aurore  
Awakwned, awakened, awakened"  
  
The room erupted with applause and Tarak humbly bowed then returned to his seat.  
  
"Did you not think his singing the most beau-" Adia was stopped for the look on Gavin's face was shock and confusion. "Are you alright?"  
  
Gavin's face paled and he was suddenly cast back into his dream with the overwhelming scent of roses and the desperate plea for "help." Was it mere coincidence? It was just a song! But his head was spinning as the words from the song echoed in his head. It had to be. There was no other explanation. Laksha Aurore was the girl in his dreams. 


End file.
